


More Than Asked For (#86 Gift)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [66]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to do when it's over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Asked For (#86 Gift)

It was after the holidays, before his birthday. It didn't matter. Charlie would leave treats and trinkets on his bedside table, sometimes books Charlie thought he should read. He looked at the file. He recognized the case numbering for the New York field office.

He opened it and recognized the picture. It was all there, investigation, math, arrest, a victim statement; some kid with dark features and haunted eyes; multiple convictions.

Charlie climbed into bed next to him.

"I told you, I will protect you with all resources at my disposal."

Ian put his face in his hands and wept.


End file.
